


More Than Anything

by TakoyakiCorn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Anistar City, Confession, Cute, Dorks in Love, F/M, Floette and Loveball, Fluff, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im newbie, Insecurities, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakoyakiCorn/pseuds/TakoyakiCorn
Summary: When Serena saved him from that Ursaring in the forest, he felt something strange. He figures it's just shock but after some hangouts with Serena and teasing from their friends, he isn't sure anymore.
Relationships: Calme | Calem & Serena, Calme | Calem/Serena
Kudos: 6





	1. Ursaring Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Yes its winter in this story.

Calem didn't know what to do. He was trying to be calm but ultimately was panicking inside. His pokemon were in his bag but the wild Ursaring was right in front of it. He was glad his pokemon were not hurt at least. He looked at the Ursaring and put his arm up to defend himself but then he heard a sound.

"Greninja use surf!" He looked at the Ursaring and it was soaking wet. It ran away from the user. 

"I didn't know you would be here. You're so silly for not being cautious! I'm so glad you're safe." said Serena with a smile.

Calem took her hand and stood up, he picked up his bag and patted his pants. "I owe you alot neighbor."

"Yeah you do." She said with a giggle. She returned Greninja in her ball and put her inside her purse. 

"What are you doing here though?"

"I was picking berries for my pokemon and uhh you know what happened."

"Yup."

Serena thought of something.

"Why don't we walk together in the forest? We'll be safe and we can both pick berries."

Calem looked at her for a second and agreed. 

They both spent some time together in the forest and made it out with a lot of berries. But when Serena smiled at him when they got out, he felt something strange...he shakes it off and thinks it must be because he was still in shock and surprise.

Oh boy, he was wrong.


	2. Feel Better

(Calem Temporary POV)  
Ah. What did I do. Why is this shock still not disappearing? Ever since that day when Serena saved me I can't stop feeling shocked.   
Maybe its just nothing.   
Heh neighbor looked really awesome when she saved me from that Ursaring. She was so cool. I told Tierno and Trevor about it and they were just as amazed.   
"She really is cool"   
And with my own surprise I was HORRIFIED  
"Who?"  
(3rd POV)  
Calem turned around and yup there she was. The girl who he was talking about. Serena. Sweet Arceus. Just at the right time too  
Serena sat near the fountain as well and helped him heal his pokemon.   
"Soooo, who's the girl you were talking aboutttt??" She said with a teasing voice.  
"Uhhh n-nobody but Altaria." He was flustered. But that was strange. He always gave her compliments and all but never felt flustered like this. What was going on?  
When Serena was looking away, tending to his Absol, Greninja and the rest if his pokemon were nudging him. They knew that he liked her but he hasn't realized it yet.   
"Calem, why don't I train with you? I know you lost to Diantha when you battled her earlier today."   
He looked up. " How did you know that?"  
"The fact that one of Diantha's pokemon are rock type and there just so happen that there was a rock in Absol's fur."   
"...Yeah I battled her...But training with you? Are you sure?"  
She smiled at him. His heart beat faster.  
"Of course!"  
Calem was now unsure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She has black hair yes but my Serena is the 2nd option when you start.


	3. Have I noticed that before?

Everyone loved Santalune town. It was where they met afterall and where all their adventures started. It was a few days after training with Serena and it just so happened that both of them were in town. He spotted Serena sitting there doing some pokedex work. After becoming champion and defeating Team Flare, the group had gotten to be Professor Sycamore's students. He would give a assignment to all of them to complete and then another when we ALL finished. Usually it would be Trevor or Calem to finish but this time it was Serena. 

Calem wasn't surprised though because it was her afterall. He decided to sit down with her since he finished finding more information on the stones on one of the routes. It certainly didn't surprise Serena but she was a bit startled.  
"Sorry for startling you"  
"Its quite fine actually. Let's just drink some warm coffee. In this weather would be amazing!"  
Calem smiled at her and drank some coffee.  
Serena talked about what she was doing during the intervals of time which they last met. She was doing more stuff then Calem. He was really surprised about how she juggled these kinds of stuff. He didn't mind though.  
Then he noticed something. The slow wind caught Serena's hair and onto her face.   
Calem hesitated a little but pushed her hair on the side. He blushed a little.  
"S-sorry! I thought you would be a bit uncomfortable eating your hair so I-!"  
Serena laughed. "Oh silly! You don't make me uncomfortable. Thanks for caring though!" she smiled. She then continued to talk.  
'Have I noticed that before?' He thinks to himself.  
How her hair was more soft and fluffy whenever he looked at her.  
How her smile was brighter than anything  
How he wanted to kiss her?  
He was analyzing this when suddenly  
"Calem? Are you ok?" Serena said when she took his hand.  
Calem blushed instantly. Thank Arceus the winter would make a excuse to why.  
"U-uh yeah! Sorry about that, continue with your story." \  
Two other questions  
Why was her hand warm and he wanted to hold it and  
Why her skin was soft.   
He finally reached 100%. He was in love with her.  
He then thought that Serena wouldn't like a guy like him. He didn't want to break their close friendship. So he did what he wanted and  
Just kept it inside.


	4. Teasing Gang

Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor were waiting at Lusmiose city. Shauna seems to have something on her mind.  
"Hey Shauna, what's up?" Trevor asked while he was drinking some tea  
"Don't you think Calem and Serena are taking some time?"   
"Just be patient. They'll come."  
"Actually this is the perfect time to tell you guys."  
Trevor and Tierno look at her.  
"Don't you think Calem and Serena look cute together??  
"What?!" They both exclaim.  
"I mean like they always train together and sometimes, I see Calem blushing at her when we are all in a group."  
"Well that makes sense but won't the winter cause blush to him?" Tierno said  
"I'm not sure about Serena but I know Calem for sure is blushing at her."  
"Well they kinda do look cute together." Trevor said  
Ring ring  
Serena and Calem came inside. Calem was fixing his hair while Serena just put her hat on.  
"ANd WHere HAve You TWo gone???" said Shauna with a funny voice as Serena sits next to her.  
"We had a race to fly here."  
"Talonflame won." Calem said with a pout  
"Haha yeah she definitely did." said Serena  
The others joined in a laughed too. They soon were talking about what they have been doing.  
"I almost found a max revive and then FOOSH! An Ampharos took it away!"   
"My Raichu had an argument with a Snorlax."  
Shauna looks at Calem secretly and sees him glance at Serena once in a while.   
A waitress comes to their table.   
"Excuse me, would you like some extra pokeballs?"   
The group nodded. She brought back a plate of heart designed pokeballs. One for each of them.  
"Wow! These heart designs are cute!"  
"Excuse me Ms? What do these heart pokeballs mean?" Trevor askes.  
"Well they mean love and affection of course! Rumor has it if you catch a Floette of a persona favorite color and confess to them, you'll be together forever! My husband asked me out that way."  
"Aww that's sweet." Serena says  
The waitress goes away  
After 30 minutes, Serena had to go help her mom. Her flechling escaped the house looking for a pokemon he got into a fight with the other day.  
When Serena leaves, the whole group goes Houndoom on Calem.  
"Soooooo who's Calem-boy have a crush onnnn??" Shauna teases.  
"W-what?!" Calem exclaims  
"I saw you looking at Serena Cal! You were blushing and everything!"  
'F-fine. I do have a crush on her. But n-no way is she going to accept me."  
"Well Cal, you never know unless you try right?" Tierno says  
He puts on head on the table while the 3 giggle.  
"She's just so sweet, kind, selfless, and amazing..."   
"Why don't you confess to her by catching a Floette in that Love Ball?" Trevor insisted  
"That's a great idea-" Shauna gets cut off  
"I don't know her favorite Floette color.."  
They all think for a second.  
"Hey I remember something! Serena said to me one time that her bag was Kalos Blue because it was her favorite color!" Shauna says  
Calem thanks her and the group goes out and sees Greninja chasing a Fletchling with Serena roller-skating behind them. They swing by real fast and then disappears.  
Calem then thinks how good she's at at roller-skating yet horrible at catching pokemon that don't belong to her. He smiles at the thought.


	5. Anistar City

It had been the next week. The group had all finished their assignment but instead of getting other they were called there.  
Sweet Xerneas, they were racing fast.  
"Bet all of you guys I'll be there first!" yelled Shauna who was using her bike.  
"Hey no fair!" Serena called when she got on her Talonflame.  
Tierno got on his Fletchinder.  
Calem rode his Altaria.  
Trevor used the taxi.  
They all went inside the elevator and ran to the Professor.  
"Waaaa..Who won?" Shauna said.  
"It seems like a tie between all of you!" Sycamore said as he laughed.  
Everyone pats the dust off of them and stand in a group.  
"Prof, wasn't there something you needed to tell us?" Calem said with curiosity.  
"Yes indeed! You all have been working really hard lately and you hadn't had a break in a while. So...."  
The group looked at him.  
"You guys will get a vacation in Snowbelle city!"  
Everyone looked excited.  
"Awesome! There's a lot of pokemon in the forest right? I'm going to see some data on them!" Trevor said  
"Alright you guys, you may now go to the Hotel in.." Sycamore knew that they all were competitive as friends and rivals so he did do something fun.  
"3, 2 , 1, GO!"  
The whole team zoomed off in a second.

Calem rode there by train along with Trevor and Shauna. He didn't want to go out these since Altaria would be too cold.  
'Snowbelle city.....in the forest they have Floette right?...I.....I wanna catch one...for her.' Calem looked out the window, it seems they were already there.

"Waaa~ The snow seems to be so pretty!" Shauna said  
Shauna wasn't too concerned about the weather, she had gotten herself a maroon jacket to warm herself. As for Tierno and Trevor...  
"WAYYY TO COLD HERE IN THE WINTER GUYS!!!!!!!!!"  
"I GOTTA AGREE. WHY DIDN'T HE SEND US SOMEWHERE WARM!!"  
Serena had a brown long shirt with a big white bow and plus she had some leggings. She never was concerned.  
Calem, Shauna, and Serena laughed at them and told them to go to the boutique. They did not a millisecond later.  
Serena looked up, it hadn't snowed just yet but she was patient.

They all went inside the hotel. They had two rooms across from each other. The girls went in one while the boys went in the other. Both rooms had two bunkbeds on both sides. Calem took the top bunk on the other side of where the other 2 boys were sleeping. He thought about catching the Floette the next day but decided to get it today. Little did he know that Serena was planning the same thing. The night came pretty early and in both rooms, the friends were sleeping. Serena put Lucario inside her bunk to be disguised as her for a while. She looked at the Delphox and Greninja who were sleeping peacefully on the ground as well as Absol and Delcatty. She smiled and went outside. Calem did shortly after and sneakily went out. He had his Absol just in case anything went wrong but his Qulladin and the others were sleeping soundly inside his room. He went inside the forest hearing some sounds but figures it must be a pokemon so he goes the opposite way.  
Serena had heard that Calem liked red types of Floette. 

Ding!  
Both Loveballs were done shaking to the delight of their new trainer. Calem had caught the blue Floette while Serena caught the Red.  
They both bumped into each other on accident while getting out of the forest.  
"Sorry about that Cal!"  
"N-neighbor? What are you doing out here?"  
She helps him up and starts walking with him.  
"Taking a nightly stroll. It's peaceful. What about you?"  
"U-uhhh" He blushed a bit hiding it with the cold.  
"It's fine if you don't want to tell me." She smiled.  
When they got out she asked him something.  
"Calem, will you meet me at Anistar City's crystal at night? Make sure nobody follows you ok?"  
"Ok!" He would go anywhere she wanted him to go.


	6. More Than Anything

The next day had come and Serena was acting normal. Today was it the day she was going to confess to him. She wanted to be by his side. She was sure of it. She wasn't a bold girl but she was going to take her chance in Anistar City. The prettiest city she had been to. She looked at the snow around the group and grinned. "I can't believe how pretty it looks!" Shauna said. "Hmm I wonder if any pokemon in other regions can eat snow." "Aw Trev come onnn. We agreed no research when we are having fun!" Tierno said "Alright alright alrightt!" Then poof a snowball hit Tierno. They all turned and saw Lucario and Greninja out of their ball ready to attack. They called out their 2 main pokemon as well and had a snowball fight. Poof poof. Calem couldn't believe how pretty she was. He quickly dodged a shuriken shaped snowball and threw one at Greninja. They went inside the forest and picked some berries for a bit. Serena didn't share the secret spot though even when she wanted to. "Oooh its interesting there's a forest in Snowbelle. I usually would call this impossible but it seems to be possible." Trev said "Shauna what are you looking at?" asked Serena. Shauna pointed to a bunch of pokemon in the grass playing with each other. Everyone took a photo of it saying it was cute. They ended the day at the hotel where they sat down in the lounge they all were tired after a long day. "Phew! I could use a giga drain right now!" "No kidding Shauna. After being chased by a Combee for falling in the flowers. I could use it too." The team then went upstairs to their rooms and fell asleep. Serena and Calem slept for a while too until late at night. Serena used the same trick and put Greninja in her bed. She tiptoed out and flew to Anistar City where she looked at the crystal and thought of him. Calem snuck out and flew to Anistar city 10 minutes after and saw her. She was pretty even in the moonlight. He walked next to her and looked at her. "W-what did you bring me here for?" "I wanted to have an excuse to see you and hangout without our friends for a few minutes. Isn't the crystal so pretty at night?" He looked up. It wasn't nearly as pretty as her...he wanted to say it for so long so he did. " **Not as pretty as you**." Serena turned to him with a blush on her face. She noticed it was on his face too. "Serena..I wanted to say this for so long. Ever since the day you saved me. I..tried to deny it for a long time because.." He was hesitant at first but gave her the Love ball with the Floette inside. "I was afraid. I was afraid you would hate me o-or reject me. You're an amazing, selfless, and sweet person. You make me happy." He looked at her "I understand if you don't like me that w-"His words were interrupted by a sudden hug. "Always one step ahead of me a-aren't you Cal? Of course I like you. I was afraid you wouldn't like me either. But I wanted to confess to you for so long. In fact that's why I brought you here. Because I love you!" Calem hugged back. "I'm glad you reciprocate my feelings Serena." They parted away for a second and leaned in. They both kissed each other not letting go. Calem had gotten what he wanted. Her hair was smooth, her lips were soft and her hand in his. When they parted, he saw Serena had tears in her eyes. "Serena? What's wrong?" "It's just that I'm so happy that the guy I had a huge crush on liked me back." She smiles while he uses his hand to push the tears away. "But can you tell me something?" She asked "Yes" "How much do you love me Cal?" " _More than anything_." He smiled before hugging her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! It makes me happy that you enjoyed it :>


End file.
